


Ominous Discovery

by Marf_Redux (tlanon)



Series: Buried Secrets Verse [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, mention of missing time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Alfred is back safe and sound but the reason for his lack of memory of his abduction points to a case from the past
Series: Buried Secrets Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332583





	Ominous Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.

Ominous Discovery

“I assure you Doctor, I feel fine,” Alfred said from where he was sitting in the cave’s infirmary being checked out by Leslie Thompkins. “I do not know why I cannot remember where I was but I am sure Master Bruce will figure it out.”

“I already have,” Bruce said appearing next to them with a deep frown before turning to him. “Dick do you remember that case just before you stopped being Robin the one with the man drugging victims with something that unleashed all their inhibitions?” He unfortunately did remember it during the course of the investigation he and Bruce had both been drugged and were each missing hours of time. To this day they didn’t know what they had done. “That drug was used on Alfred the blood test confirms it.”

“That doesn’t make any sense that guy died when he ran back into a burning building to save his research,” he said recalling that the one good thing about that incident was that the drug and it’s maker had never shown up again. “How can it possibly have been used on Alfred?”

“That’s what we have to find out,” Bruce said darkly. “We need to find out what the connection is between that case and Alfred’s abduction.” Bruce then frowned, “It also means that we will never know what Alfred may have said or done while under the effects of the drug since even a telepath cannot retrieve those memories.”

“I know I shouldn’t ask but why would anyone create something like that,” Dr. Thompkins said from where she was listening in. “There can’t be any medical or scientific value in something like that.” He was amazed she still thought that mattered in Gotham.

“All we know is that he was a failed scientist obsessed with unmasking people’s real nature,” he said since he doubted Bruce would bother explaining. “When we fought and the fire started he freaked out about the truth of humanity going up in flames and he managed to get away form us to run back into a burning building.” He sighed, “We found his body after the fire so we know he didn’t escape and there were no hidden tunnels so he can’t be behind this.” Which made finding out who was even more important but at least Alfred was safe even if now he’d always have to deal with having missing time just like him and Bruce.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
